


Indoor Picnic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes neighbors can be too friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indoor Picnic

**Title:** Indoor Picnic  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Sometimes neighbors can be too friendly.  
 **Word Count:** ~500  
 **Genre:** Humor, erotica  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt: Picture of basket with wine cheese and fruit, and for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt: cookie dough, cake mix, or brownie batter.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Indoor Picnic

~

Harry was just making the last additions to the cake batter when Draco walked into the kitchen. “What are you baking?” Draco asked, dipping his finger into the batter bowl and swiping a dollop.

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, “It’s cake, and stop doing that, you’ll ruin it!”

Draco stuck his finger into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the tip before sucking it clean. Noticing Harry’s riveted gaze, he smirked. “What’s the special occasion?”

“It’s finally stopped raining,” Harry said, “so I thought we could have a picnic in the back garden while the sun’s out.” He pointed to a basket on the counter containing a bottle of wine, assorted cheeses, and fruit.

Glancing out the kitchen window, Draco pursed his lips. “Good idea. Do you need help?”

Harry shook his head. “These should be ready in about thirty minutes,” he said, sliding the now filled mini-cake pans into the oven. He yelped as he stepped back and straight into Draco. A moment later, arms were around him.

“Thirty minutes, hm?” Draco purred, nipping at his neck. “That’s just enough time to work up an appetite.”

Harry barely managed to cast a Timing Spell before Draco pulled him over to their breakfast nook and onto the cushioned bench. “Don’t you ever think of anything but sex?” he gasped as Draco divested him of his clothes.

Nipping at Harry’s neck, Draco chuckled. “Feels as if you have the same obsession, actually,” he murmured, palming Harry’s half-hard cock.

“Can’t help it,” Harry moaned. “You walk into the room and I get hard.”

“You have such a way with words,” Draco replied, nibbling his way down Harry’s chest. “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

“I thought it was for my skill in bed,” Harry said, sliding his hand onto Draco’s head.

“Maybe it’s because you make great cakes,” Draco drawled, his mouth hovering over Harry’s prick.

Harry groaned, tightening his fingers in Draco’s hair. “Stop teasing.”

“Wasn’t.” Slipping his lips around Harry’s cock, Draco sucked experimentally, only to be rewarded by a burst of pre-come. As he twirled his tongue around the crown, Harry began to thrust slowly.

“Bloody hell!” Harry cried.

Draco’s head popped up. “What?”

“Mrs. Smithers is out there watching us!” Harry sat up and smiled weakly, waving out the window towards where their elderly and very inquisitive neighbour was standing by the fence that separated their properties, shading her eyes. She waved back.

Draco rolled his eyes and abruptly drew down the shades. “You really think she saw anything?” he asked, licking his lips.

“No idea,” Harry muttered. “Just in case, I say we picnic indoors.”

Draco nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he said. Summoning the picnic basket from the kitchen counter, he pulled the bottle of wine out and eyed Harry’s nude body. “This way there will be less washing up, too.”

Harry grinned and lay back. There was nothing wrong with having dessert first.

~


End file.
